teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Goliath
the Goliath is an extremely strong and violent predator that uses an array of close-quarter attacks and gap-closing abilities, relying on hurled rocks for ranged damage. While mobile enough to get around, the Goliath excels in close-quarters combat and is at its strongest when it is in a direct fight with the hunters. Biology Goliath woke up on the wrong side of angry this morning. Little is known about this Monster because scientists studying the beast wind up getting torn in half. Proving just how unfair natural selection can be, Goliath can not only punch through the hull of a starship, it can also breathe fire.1 The Goliath is a large saurian/humanoid monster with a thick hide, covered in spikes and barbs that increase in size with each successive evolution. It is bipedal and stands on its hind legs when fighting, but is capable of running at great speed on all fours. The Goliath's head is rounded and well armored. It possesses two eyes that are set far into the skull for protection. The skull is connected to the rest of the body at the back of the neck instead of at the base of the skull, allowing it full range of visibility. The mouth of the Goliath possesses a long thin tongue and a large pair of mandibles on the lower jaw that are visible when the creature roars. The eyes and mouth of a Goliath glow a bright red color as if there is a fire burning deep within its body, starting at the neck and travelling all the way down to the chest area. The glow increases with evolution and when the Goliath has armor. Its neck has several overlapping scale-like plates of armor that resemble glowing red gills. The Goliath has a muscular frame and possesses tremendous strength, made evident by its ability to leap large distances and rip and hurl boulders from the ground. The Goliath has a tail, tipped with a cluster of spikes. The Goliath's feet possess four toes: two in the center, a smaller toe on the outside and one additional toe that juts backwards, making a distinctive footprint. Like all monsters, Goliaths are genderless, although characters refer to it as "he" and "it". While the eggs in Nest hatch Goliaths, it is unclear how the eggs are produced. Abilities Fire Breath The Goliath spits a jet of flame that damages and ignites targets, dealing additional damage over time. Like the rest of Goliaths' kit, Flame Breath is a strong attack for dealing damage to hunters that group up too close and can be punishing if the hunters are hit for extended periods of time. It is a reliable damage tool for both hunting and fighting. Fire Breath will reveal cloaked hunters and will leave them visible as long as they are on fire. Leap Smash The Goliath leaps through the air towards his target location and slams into the ground, greatly damaging those it hits while simultaneously knocking them back. Leap Smash can be used both offensively as well as defensively as a way to initiate combat or a way to escape opponents. Charge The Goliath charges forward in a straight line. A powerful attack that allows the Goliath to rush forward and close the gap between itself and its target, damaging and knocking aside all in its path. It doubles as a traversal tool. Rock Throw The Goliath rips a massive chunk of rock out of the ground and hurls it at its target. If hit, the target takes massive damage and is knocked backwards. This ability splashes, doing weaker damage the further from the epicenter it hits. Rock throw can be very effective when used against Hunters that are playing too defensively and can be used as a good ranged initiation to start a fight. Traversal (Leap) The goliath hurls himself into the air, travelling immense distances in a single bound. The direction and distance of the goliath's jump is based on the reticle. If the Goliath jumps while holding the climb key, he can grab hold of ledges and cliffs and haul himself up, ending the jump. The goliath can leap from any surface he can stand on, even narrow pillars that he would quickly fall off of if he jumps fast enough. Although Goliath boasts in brute strength, power, armor and health. Goliath's huge size makes him an easy target to hit, and his agility and speed is reduced after each evolve, making it more easy for the hunters to dodge Goliath and do almost maximum damage with their primary weapons. Photo Gallery